1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elastomeric electrical connector before connecting conductors on a daughter circuit board to respective conductors on a mother circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,529, an electrical connector for inter connecting first conductors on a mother circuit board to respective second conductors on a daughter circuit board, the connector comprising; an elastomeric connector element having first and second substantially orthogonally projecting nodes and third conductors each having a first contact circuit on the first node and a second contact surface on the second node; and a housing receiving the connector element, the housing having means for securing it to the mother board with the second contact surfaces engaging respective ones of the first conductors, and means for latching the daughter board to the housing in a latched position with the first contact surfaces engaging respective ones of the second conductors.
A disadvantage of using an elastomeric element for supporting the third conductors is that, in time, the elastomeric material of the connector element tends to set thereby impairing the electrical connection between the conductors of the mother and daughter circuit boards.